This invention relates generally to the field of computer-implemented visual displays and, more particularly, to a system and method providing a three-dimensional display of values relative to comparison values.
Computer-implemented systems associated with manufacturing, transportation, supply chain, enterprise, and other resource planning operations are widely available. In general, such systems model appropriate manufacturing, transportation, supply chain, enterprise, or other environments and provide information to the users of those systems according to particular needs. For example, in a supply chain planning environment in which inventory levels are pertinent, such systems may provide certain inventory level information to users visually through a graphical user interface (GUI). By interpreting the information presented to them visually, users are able to make decisions affecting inventory levels and associated supply chain planning operations.
As the economy becomes more distributed and planning environments become increasingly complex, the need to provide manufacturing, transportation, supply chain, enterprise, or other planning information to users has become increasingly important. The more readily able users are to interpret and act upon the information presented to them, the more associated organizations are able to benefit from the knowledge, skills, and expertise of these users. However, previous systems for displaying such planning information are often inadequate to meet the needs of many users and organizations, particularly in complex environments associated with manufacturing, transportation, supply chain, enterprise, and other planning operations.
In accordance with the present invention, a computer-implemented system and method providing a three-dimensional display of values relative to comparison values reduces or eliminates problems and disadvantages associated with previous systems for displaying information.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a computer-implemented system providing a three-dimensional display includes at least one model of an environment and at least one engine that is able to generate the display using information associated with the model. The display includes a graphical body conveying a first value corresponding to a value of a variable, the variable value being identified according to an axis. The first value is conveyed according to a height of the graphical body at the variable value. The graphical body conveys a second value corresponding to the variable value, the second value being conveyed according to a depth of the graphical body at the variable value. The graphical body further conveys at least a comparison of the first value to a first comparison value according to an indicia that is visible on the graphical body at the variable value, the indicia being specified according to a predetermined scale. In more particular embodiments, the variable may be time, the environment may be a supply chain planning environment, the engine may be a planning engine, the first and second values may be inventory levels, and the indicia may be color.
The system and method of the present invention provide a number of important technical advantages. The present invention provides a three-dimensional display of one or more values relative to suitable comparison values in a visually compelling, spatially efficient, and readily comprehensible manner. By viewing a single display according to the present invention, a user in a supply chain planning or other planning environment can readily achieve a comprehensive understanding of a past history, current situation, or future plan as it relates to inventory or any other suitable information. The display depicts the variation in measures of inventory levels (or other values) over time (or other variable), while also conveying information about interactions among the measures of inventory levels (or other values) that is not readily ascertainable from displays usually associated with prior systems. These features contribute to the ability of the system to convey to users a relatively large quantity of information, on a single computer screen and in a visually compelling and more readily comprehensible fashion. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.